Ice Dragon Slayer Magic
Ice Dragon Slayer Magic is a form of Dragon Slayer Magic,Caster Magic,Lost Magic. Description This Magic allows the user to incorporate the element Ice and eat external forces of it to restore their Body health and Magical energy. Jeo Freeze and Icurora are the only known users of this Magic. This type of Magic can allow the user to gain the exact same characteristics of an actual Ice Dragon. The user is able to form Ice threw his body and use it for Offensive and Defensive style. The user is also able to make or shape things out of Ice, and even harden the Ice to make it stronger. And in fact, the user is capable to survive any extreme cold weather even blow 0, and will feel nothing. An Ice Dragon Slayer can also use snow and aurora magic. Incantation The wind starts to change the clouds starts to gather Snow Fall Spells Ice Dragon Roar: The user releases a freezing hurricane blast from their mouth causing a lot of damage and freezing the opponent in the process. Ice Dragon Freeze Force: The user freezes the air around him or around other objects to them into ice.While the user freezes the air he can shape it into objects or people just like Ice-Make Magic. Ice Dragon Scales:The user freezes the air around him or his opponent and make the ice into scale like blades.The user can also create scale like blades to his arm or foot. Ice Dragon Freeze Claw: The user freezes his hand and shape the ice to make it look like claw. Ice Dragon Blizzard: The user blast a freezing blizzard from their mouth and causing lots of damage. The user creates a blizzard then controls it to hit multiple targets. Ice Dragon Spike Shower: The user freezes the air around him and their opponent then shapes the ice into spikes then he sends those spikes flying at their opponent. Ice Dragon Frostfang: The user freezes both of his arms then jump up in the sky,to cross both arms to create a big x going toward the opponent. Ice Dragon Snowfall: The user makes it snow then when its on the enemy they be encased in ice. Ice Dragon Crushing Avalanche: The user slams both of their hands against the ground then a magic circle will appear with a avalanche coming out of it then hitting the opponent multiple times;From different angles with a lot of force. Ice Dragon Snow Talon: The user covers his foot in snow then kicks their opponent with eminence force. Ice Dragon Snow Storm: The user makes a small blizzards out of snow around both of their hands to attack the enemy and send them flying. Ice Dragon Frozen Mist: The user drops the temperature in the sky to create a mist.The user then drops his own body temperature making him self blind in with mist so he can attack his opponent with out them even noticing. Advance Spells Dragon Slayer Secret Arts Sub Zero:Demolition Blade: The user shapes his hand along with other parts of his body into solid ice blade strong enough to cut through steel. Sub Zero:Frozen Glacier: The user creates a ring of glaciers around his opponent Then creates a really big glacier in the middle trapping him inside.The user then makes the glaciers explode 1 by 1 to send the opponent flying. Arctic Blast: There are two ways use this spell,the first way to use this spell is to freeze a part of the opponent and shape the ice into a glacier like spike coming out of him. The next way is to shoot your opponent with a giant blast coming from his mouth. Moon Light Ray: The users hand light up then blast from his hand in spiraling formation then split up into small beam like blast before hitting its opponent. Aurora Dragon Spells This magic allows a dragon or a dragon slayer to channel the power of an aurora. Jeo, Icurora and ice's are the only known users of this magic. Aurora Dragon Photon Knuckle: The user encases his hand in light then punch the enemy. Aurora Dragon Moon Blast: The user makes the entire sky turn black making a dark purple aurora in the sky with the moon showing. The user then draws power from the aurora and the moon making a dark light appear in his hand. When released a giant blast of dark light and moon energy hit the opponent causing massive damage. Aurora Ring: The user despell all his opponents spells by absorbing the opponents magic power from their spell. The user can also cast this spell on then selves. Ice Jade Dragon Mode This ability can be gain when a ice dragon slayer after eating a jade crystal. After the jade and ice inside their body fuse together,the user gains the ability to enhance certain spells with jade,while still being able to use their basic Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. The user is also has an enhanced defense and offensive. Ice Jade Dragon Roar: The user combines said jade with their ice,releasing them from their mouth towards the opponent. Ice Jade Dragon Crystal Amber: The user encased the enemy in side an amber like crystal that they can not move in or break free. Ice Jade Dragon Crystal Force: The user freezes everything around him and the opponent into a crystal. Ice Jade Dragon Storm Typhoon: The user makes a typhoon like hurricane then shoots it out of his mouth, the user also can make jade like spike in then send at his opponent. Ice Jade Dragon Freeze Claw: the user has his hand encased in a jade crystal then form the crystal into a claw like shape. Red Ice Dragon Mode After absorbing the ice from Eclipse zuma the Ice Dragon Slayer is capable of combining this ice with their own for destructive effects. Red Ice Dragon Blizzard: The user blast a red freezing blizzard out of hes mouth. Red Ice Dragon Red Flare: The user makes a red flare around his opponent,then the user hits the opponent then the opponent won't be able to move, then the user makes the red flare explode from beneath his opponent. Unison Raid Frozen Dragon Black Tornado Fang: Jeo combines his ice magic with ice's wind magic to create a big and long black dragon made from ice and wind magic, when touched the dragon will cause a huge explosion destroying everything in the way. Ice Dragon King Mode Ice Dragon King Mode is a unique ability usable by an Ice Dragon Slayer.As a result of sheer potency of the ability itself,before even properly utilizing the power to its fullest,the user radiates incredibly amount of cold.When the mode is activated,in radius expanding meters,the ground itself become lit in a circular dark blue ice; bodies of water near the user,like a lake, quickly freezes away, and the clothes of anyone nearby freezes away from the cold. When used in conjunction with the power of Icurora, the user's speed and power drastically increase to levels that allow them to fight toe-to-toe with beings as incredulously powerful as zeref, and even completely freeze forbidden, powerful magic such as Ankhseram Black Magic. Ice Dragon King Roar: The user produces a very cold ice in their mouth before spewing it out in the direction they are facing. The unleashed ice engulf a large-scale area and,with their incredible cold,can not only freeze the earth beneath it,leaving a frozen valley in its wake and taking out an entire nation's worth of as much as exactly 973 soldiers. Ice Dragon King Purgatory Fist: The user charges their first for a brief moment,releasing a large quantity of ice in the process. Afterwards,the user punches their target,dealing massive damage to them.I Ice Dragon King Freeze Force: The user freezes everything around him,This spell was strong enough to freeze entire active volcano.(Stronger version than the regular freeze force) Ice Dragon King Dual Light: The user creates two dual swords out of aurora magic. Ice Dragon King Falling Storm: The user creates a giant snow storm in the sky,then the user creates multiple snow tornado's out of the storm he created in the sky. If anyone goes in the tornado they will automatically freeze or be blown away. The user can also turn the snow into small icicle shards that will cut the opponent to pieces,this spell can also be used as a defense by blocking a enemy's attack.